The Curse of the Beatles
by Kelsid
Summary: This is Severus Snape and Remus Lupin's life story from James and Lily's wedding onwards. The only thing that connects their lives are those annoying Beatles songs that haunt them wherever they go...
1. Let It Be

Remus Lupin and Severus Snape could pinpoint the day it happened. The day that the curse was set upon them, never to be lifted. The day was supposed to be a happy occasion, not in the least a day where one was bound to an eternal curse for the rest of their lives. But it was. Yes, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape wish they had never been there. If only they had taken a quick rush to the loo, or a stop outside for a breath of fresh air. But, no, they had been that unfortunate.

Though thick and thin, the curse followed. Every moment of their lives, the thought of it bore them down. Feel Remus Lupin's and Severus Snape's pain as they suffer under

THE CURSE OF THE BEATLES

The First Encounter

The loud sound of the organ echoed in the large church, decorated with colorful flowers and soft candles lit on the side of each building. The guests winced- not only at the deafening sound, but at the terrible melody the organist was playing, if it could be called a melody.

Sirius Black sat at the organ, pounding the keys as hard as he could and extremely randomly. Turning his head to the audience, he smiled wildly and pressed the keys with larger arm gestures than before.

"All you need is to be is in the nude, and you could play the opening to Monty Python," Remus commented, leaning against the wall.

"If only," Sirius replied mournfully, making a sad face. "A chance to meet my idols? The most talented group of the century? I would never pass up the opportunity."

Remus laughed, relieving some pressure in his chest. Why he'd felt this way, he couldn't quite be sure. After all, it was James and Lily's wedding, a day to be happy.

"Ah, Remus! Why are you looking so unhappy? Come on!" Sirius clapped a hand onto Remus's shoulder, giving him an enormous grin. "James's wedding!" More pressure on his shoulder as Sirius pressed harder down, trying to force the feeling that made Remus morose out.

Flashing Sirius a large smile, Remus walked towards a pew, quite ready for the service to begin. "Perfectly happy, Padfoot. Perfectly happy!" he shouted back, and Sirius gave him a thumbs up as he started his Symphony No. 2.

Nice, 15th century religious pieces came out of the speakers towards the entrance, all of which were entirely drowned out by Sirius's masterpiece. Many of the guests had moved towards out of the chapel and gone into the congregating area, where the bride and groom were chatting amongst guests. Hoping Sirius wouldn't notice Remus slipped out to escape the noise.

People milled about aimlessly, women in ugly pink blouses gossiping, holding their champagne at a dangerous tilt. The room was completely packed, just as Remus had thought. Wedging his way between several fleshly men who simply grunted as he passed, Remus made his way past several former classmates and suddenly realized he had no idea where he was making his way to.

He turned back, maybe to go outside and have a breath of air, when he stopped. A woman with beautiful, cascading red hair stood only yards away, her body relaxed as she talked to a horsy faced woman who had her mouth in an ugly sneer. For a moment, he couldn't breath. He was captivated by her every move, the way her lips stretched to smile, her eyes… flicked towards him. Remus turned away his eyes as quickly as possible and made a rush back to the chapel. What was he thinking? He was almost to the door, back to the normality of Sirius…

"Remus!" A pink flushed, blonde, slightly pudgy man stopped Remus, placing a hand on his suit sleeve. "I haven't seen you in so long! Can you believe we're actually here? Lily and James, isn't it wonderful?" He sighed, lost in his own world of romance before abruptly coming back. "How are you?"

"Marvelous, simply great." Right now, now matter how many months it'd been since he'd seen Peter; he wanted to get back to the safety of the chapel.

"I think it's so strange how they have the chatting beforehand, but Lily's told me numerous times that she thinks it's a silly rule that the groom can't see his bride before the ceremony and that she was going to have a nice chat with her mum right just before the vows. Also, I think her sister had something going on right after the service, and couldn't attend the reception afterwards. Have you seen Lily? She looks radiant."

Remus's attention went straight back to Peter after his last two sentences. He couldn't know. "Yes… she does… I… I think I'm going to go back inside the chapel, all right?"

Shrugging, Peter accepted a refill of champagne from Sirius who had apparently given up his organ exploits and was pouring champagne for everyone. "Go ahead, Remus. I don't think anyone's in there. But it's good to get away from all the noise. Ah, Sandy! It's been such a long time…"

Such heavenly, pure silence rang in Remus's ears, except for a low babble of voices issuing from the wall behind. Remus took a deep sigh of relief and sunk into a pew, beginning to think. Since his 2nd year, he'd liked Lily. He liked their friendship with each other, her generosity and empathy. But recently, he'd really fallen in love. It started in 6th year. Writing stupid sonnets, poems, songs… things like that that only love struck teenagers did. It was the most senseless thing… yet not. He loved her. Maybe he should write a novel of grief and regret, not telling his love about his feelings until it was too late.

She'd been the only person who had listened to him, who had cared for him. And he'd waited too long. Was this his repayment? She would never know how much he loved her. He could never tell her, she was a married woman… almost. So he still had time. He had to tell her.

Remus walked to reception area, hesitation mingled with determination. Sometimes he would purposely walk the other way; sometimes he would stalk ahead with deadly resolve. The woman in white loomed ahead as he made his way, heart racing. Finally, she was there. Her green eyes, fringed with lovely dark lashes, her amazing voice expressing every aspect of her vibrant personality.

"Lily?"

She turned around, and her eyes lit up. "Remus!" His hands were in hers, and for a moment, he felt completely lost. "Remus, I'm so glad you're here… you're not looking too well."

He gave a short smile. "You know I never do, Lily." Of course, there was another reason, and that was that the wedding was scheduled only two days after the full moon. Whoever thought up of those plans hadn't been too considerate to the werewolves of the wedding.

Throwing back her head, she gave a genuine laugh. "Don't say that, Remus. We know you can be quite dashing when you want to be!"

_What?_ He forced himself to laugh back. "Well. I just wanted to-"

The woman next to Lily was giving him a disgusted glare. "Is he one of those wizards?" she interrupted, giving a rather unsubtle glance at Remus.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, Petunia. But honestly, he's one of the nicest men you'll ever meet. Remus, this is my sister, Petunia."

Aha. So this was the infamous Petunia Lily had mentioned in the past. "Charmed," he said courteously, though from the stories, he thought he probably shouldn't be.

All Petunia did was give him another stare. _What does she want me to do, tap dance? _"So, I've heard you have a fiancée too?" he said conversationally, hoping Petunia would want to reply back.

She narrowed her eyes, looking over Remus as if to judge whether or not he was worthy to hear such information. After looking over his rather out-of-date tuxedo and pale face, she sniffed. "Well, yes. I do, as a matter of fact. He was supposed to come, but I felt he may feel a bit… out of place here."

For some reason, Remus felt she was a little out of place too, but said nothing about it. "Well, I wish you happiness in the future. When are you to be wed?"

"Fairly soon. I was engaged first, you know. But Mum and Dad thought that Lily should get married first, for one of their own reasons…"

It appeared he'd hit a sore spot. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Petunia."

She said nothing, but went back to her sneering.

Lily guided him away from her sister, looking quite pleased. "Remus, you are amazing, do you know that? This is the first time she's talked to anyone at the wedding!" Her whole face had lit up in excitement. "Thank you so much. I thought she was going to leave after Sirius started harassing her, but thanks to you…" She gave him a wide smile, and then hugged him around the neck.

Startled by this sudden movement, he could do nothing but stand in stunned silence. All he could do was breathe in the scent of her, look at her brilliant red hair that was currently falling all over his face and maybe… maybe hug her back…

But she let go before he got a chance to return the act of affection. "There's James over there," she giggled happily. "You're a special guy, Remus. Thanks for coming." Lily smiled once more and then left Remus still standing, dumbstruck, where she had confronted him.

Who was he kidding? He had just been ready to destroy the happiness of Lily and James on their wedding day by telling them his unimportant, unrequited little crush. He was an idiot, nothing more, nothing less. He didn't even deserve to come to this wedding.

Yet as he watched the two kiss tenderly in the reception hall, he couldn't stop a small wave of melancholy sweep over him. _Get over it, Lupin,_ he chided himself angrily. _The decision is made. You waited too late. She and James were meant to be. You would have just gotten in the way. It's over. Forget it. _

He felt his whole body stiffen as the reality of his own words came over him. It was true. It's over. Let her go.

"MOONY!" Next thing Remus knew, he was on the floor as Sirius tackled him from behind. "Getting all philosophical on us, are you? Well, we can't have that!" Sirius reached down and ruffled Remus's carefully combed hair all out of place.

"If you must know, I was contemplating your future if you continued to act like this. And could you please get off of me?"

"Certainly not, Moony my friend!" He slapped Remus in the back of the head. Not surprisingly, a rather large crowd had begun to gather because of the commotion.

"Sirius," he attempted again, "let's let this go before more people come. Please?"  
Before an answer came, there was a huge gasp from Sirius above. "Moony!" he cried, leaning over to meet his eyes. "Moony! Why didn't you tell me?!?"

"Tell you what?" Remus began tiredly until he saw what Sirius was pinching in between his fingers- a single grey hair. Damn. Why did Sirius have to discover that _now_?

Tears began brimming from Sirius's eyes. Remus didn't even want to know how Sirius could do that on whim when a choking sob escaped from his friend's mouth. "How… how could you not tell us? Were you scared? Were you cared of getting old, Moony?" Finally, Sirius stood up. "THIS!" he proclaimed, showing the hair to the whole audience. "He never even bothered to tell his best friends- nay, his brothers!- about this landmark in his life!"

After Remus had collected himself and was about to walk away from the madness, Sirius fell back to the floor, clutching Remus's legs. "Moony," he sobbed, "we would have understood… Why didn't you tell us before? I think it's distinguished, Moony, I wouldn't have minded!"  
This was too much. In private, Sirius's escapades weren't too bad. But in public, at a wedding, nonetheless? Shaking his friend off his leg, Remus strode carefully aside, breaking his way through the throngs of people. "He's not feeling too well," he apologized, finding his way to the chapel.

Ahh. Blissful silence. He found his way to a nice pew in the back, hopefully one where Sirius wouldn't be coming anytime soon. Looking around, he noticed he was the only one in the hall. Perfect. He leaned back, gazing at the graceful figures of Mary that adorned the prayer area and the aisle that would take Lily and James to their future. It hurt just to think about it.

_Stop being so selfish! They love each other! James is your best friend! Would you really be so callous to try and disrupt their most happy day?_

He hated to say it, but it was the truth. _Yes._

They'd kissed once, Lily and him. It was in sixth year, just as he was starting to like her. They were reading in the library, and then… it just happened. It was the first time he'd ever kissed anyone, and to be honest, it was also the last. He'd apologized profusely, and she'd even seemed a little embarrassed. Lily, the bravest girl he'd ever met! Of course, they hadn't talked of it again. It was just in the passion of the moment. She was feeling particularly daring and he was feeling a bit down after having told the love of his life he'd never kissed anyone before. That was all.

Yet the memory still elicited a day-dreamed sigh from Remus's lips. This must be one of the most pathetic things he'd even seen himself do. The stupid sigh echoed from his memory again and again… the last one seemed almost real…

Suddenly, Remus turned around. There, a few seats over, sat a figure with lank black hair who had emitted the woeful sigh. Remus hadn't noticed him there before. He must have just arrived. The man didn't look familiar in his black tuxedo and dark tie, but a thought struck Remus. Surely it couldn't be…?

He blinked in disbelief. But it was. Severus Snape was the one sighing only a few yards away. A sudden desire to run out of the chapel entered his mind until he had to fight it back. Snape wasn't that bad. He worked for the Order… and yet, he always seemed so inaccessible…

Evidently, Snape must have heard Remus, because the Slytherin turned around, gave a quick glance to Remus, then stood up and started to walk out of the chapel.

"No! Wait!" Remus heard himself say, much to his surprise. Apparently, it was much to Snape's surprise too, since he stopped in his tracks.

"I… I… didn't mean to startle you. You can stay here; I was just leaving."

A snort of disdain came from Snape. "You weren't leaving," he said, a biting edge to his voice. "There's no way you're going out there, after what Black did to you."

"How- did you see…?"

"Everyone saw!" Snape lifted his hands up in the air exasperatedly. "Poor grey-haired Lupin, the years passing him by…"

For a moment, Remus didn't know what to say. "I'll... I…"

"Don't know what to say, Lupin? Isn't that a surprise," muttered Snape darkly, beginning to walk towards the exit of the chapel. Remus sighed with relief until he realized Snape was making his way towards him.

"Besides," Snape said knowingly, "surely this isn't the only reason you're here. Brooding over something… you lost?"

A cold sweat broke over Remus. He couldn't know. He couldn't. Play it cool, Lupin. "Well, yes, I've been missing my house key for the past day, so-"

His voice came out even, thank goodness. Snape's, on the other hand, rose with fury. "I'm referring to Evans," he spat, eyes glittering. "I see you look at her, Lupin. Anyone who hasn't noticed is a fool of epic proportions."

So he knows. Remus could live with it. Especially since, as he looked into Snape's venomous eyes, he saw a sort of melancholy that not even Occulmancy can hide.

"It's hard to see her go; I'll admit it. But we've got to let it be, Severus. We waited too long, and she found her love. Just let it go." Remus glanced up, hoping his impulse was correct. Judging on how Snape's cold, furious mask dropped for the visage of a spurned, sad man, he knew he was right.

"I… I… this is… how dare you…"

Suddenly, the church music stopped, and a newer song started to lap over it. Piano chords, one after the other… It was quite beautiful. From the corner of his eye, Remus saw that he was not the only one startled into submission by the eloquence.

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

That was enough for Remus. All of his thoughts seemed to have been channeled by the artist and transposed onto a gorgeous melody which certainly explained his feelings much better than he would have himself. After it was over, he turned to Snape, still dumb-struck.

"That was…"

"Ethereal." A strange choice of word from the oily man beside him, but Remus couldn't agree more.

"Ethereal," he agreed. "Do you know who...?"

"I have no idea."

"We really must look into them."

"Quite."  
There was a silence on both of their parts, until finally, Remus found the courage to speak. "Did you… feel like…?"

"I would appreciate if you finish your sentences, Lupin. But yes. It conveyed more than I ever would have been able to myself."

Remus felt the corners of his mouth tug slightly upwards. "You know, that must be the first time I've ever heard you admit you had feelings."

"So you found me to be a cold-blooded monster that had no emotions whatsoever? I'm not surprised, Lupin." And Remus swore he saw Snape give a hint of a smile. Now would be a good time to talk about Lily.

"When did you fall in love with her?"

"I can't even remember; it's been so long." Snape stared straight ahead as he watched dribbles of the crowd enter the chapel. "You know, Lupin, I'm not sure why I divulged that information to you." The man even looked slightly surprised himself.

"I get the feeling it's not something you do often?" He raised his eyebrows a hair, trying to go for his usually wry approach.

A rather sarcastic snort came from Snape. "Of course not, Lupin. And if you ever tell anyone about Evans and me, I'll-"

Remus put his hands up. "I promise, I promise. Just as long as you keep my infatuation under cover too."

"I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise."

Suddenly, the wedding seemed more bearable, what with Snape on his side and that piano tune still stuck in his head.


	2. You've Got To Hide Your Love Away

She was gorgeous, although Severus wasn't one to usually look at things like that. Her hair was glistening under the soft sunlight, her eyes open and clear as she stepped forward to the grinning James, looking at her rapturously. It was enough to make a man sick.

Severus turned his face sideways, unable to bear the sight of his Lily being wed to that jerk. How could she marry him? She'd called him a toerag, an ego-inflated idiot. And then, two years after school ended, they were married? A disgusted sneer worked its way onto his lips. Hadn't she noticed their bond? Who was the first one to tell her about magic? Who was her first _real _best friend? Why didn't those facts matter to her anymore?

He looked to the coolly unnerved Lupin, who was watching the proceedings a bit sadly, but perfectly acceptingly. Of course he would accept it, because he didn't love Lily. He didn't _really_ love her. Lupin's love would fade away and would simply be reduced to a silly memory. But Severus's… Severus's wouldn't. It would always be a part of his life, even after she'd had children and gotten old and had died. Because he _loved_ her. At this moment, he wished he knew another language, one that would truly express what he meant by 'love'. It wasn't just attraction, sexual or mental, but almost as if he was one with her. She was everything in the world to him, even after he stopped meaning anything to her. He'd never felt this way about anyone, not even his mother.

Severus doubted Lily even knew he was here. After he'd called her- that word- they'd never been friends again. She'd pretend not to know him in the halls, instead turning attentively to a friend or cuddling up to James. In fact, he wouldn't have been requested to come at all if Mr. and Mrs. Evans hadn't invited him, expressing their sorrow over Lily and Severus's little "riff", but assured him that Lily, from the bottom of her heart, really would have wanted him to come. And he shouldn't have. He knew it was just going to be lots of kissing and happiness and hope for the future. But he needed to see Lily just once more.

The last vows were being exchanged up front. Severus almost had to turn away when he saw the adoration in James's eyes as he responded, "Yes," to the priest's question. The elderly priest then turned to Lily.

"Do you, Lily Anne Evans, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband…"

Severus tuned out and instead watched Lupin's lovesick eyes search out Lily. Surprisingly, he soon found the werewolf's eyes meeting his own and a rather hoarse voice whispered, "Why are you here, anyway?"

Although he didn't want to talk to Lupin, he certainly didn't want to see James and Lily look so lovingly at one another, either. "I was friends with Lily, but you should know that. Her parents invited me." There. That should be the end of the conversation.

Lupin's eyebrows rose slightly. "I didn't know that, actually. Was this common knowledge?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to watch the ceremony." Severus turned to the front, trying to imagine himself in the place of James, until he felt something quite unnatural flit through his thoughts. Immediately he chided himself on keeping his defenses down. What was Lupin doing in there? Trying to find all the memories of his childhood with Lily? Well. Of all the nerve- "And," Severus hissed, "Get out of my head."

"I would, but I'm sure you're just as excited as I am to see Lily snogging James," whispered Lupin, leaning over.

_Is that going on right now? _Severus thought wildly, glancing around.

"Of course. Don't look, Severus, I told you not to-"

_I wasn't looking. I just casually glanced._

"Was that a joke?" Lupin asked, acting overly surprised.

"What do you think?"

"Well, I'm not sure what to think. I've never heard you say anything even slightly amusing…"

"You should be around me more often, Lupin. You'd be surprised."

"You want me to spend time with you?" Lupin grinned mischievously. Now Severus knew why this boy was chosen to become one of the famed Marauders.

"Oh God, no. Shut up, Lupin. How the hell did you learn Occulmency anyway? You don't have the patience or-"

"Naughty language, Snivellus," he said lightly.

_Don't you dare call me that again, you dirty half-_

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now… how I learned Occulmency… Well, we were taught it in Divination, and I picked it up fairly quickly. I don't claim to be as good as you, of course-"

_Not nearly._

"But I am moderately competent."

Severus could see that. Lupin always seemed to have this omnipresent sort of feel to him, the way he never showed anything on his face, but just seemed to know things. This was probably why.

"Now look here," said Lupin. "It's over."

Lily and James were walking down the aisle, with Sirius as the best man trailing behind them. God, she looked… she seemed…

"Well… that wasn't too bad…" Lupin murmured softly as throes of people stood up to leave and move onto the reception area at a local community hall.

But Severus didn't answer. He watched as the only person he'd ever loved walk out of the room, out of _his _life, arm in arm with that miserable scumbag. How could it have happened? How could he have let it happen? She had loved him like a brother, and maybe… maybe even as… Lily… oh, Lily…

He tried to ignore the unusual presence of moistness in his eyes as he stood up with the rest, standing ramrod straight while impassively observing the crowd. There was no one else he knew, besides a few muscular Gryffindors and smiling Ravenclaws. No one that he would have said hi to, anyway.

Lupin stood behind him, looking almost as still as Severus, except for a look of concern over his pale face. After a few minutes of waiting, Lupin opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it when he saw Severus's expression. Soon enough they were the only ones left in the chapel.

"Severus."

"Shut up, Lupin."

He strode out of the hall, brusquely brushing past others and exiting to the parking lot, ripping off his tie as he left the building. Why Lily had insisted on getting married at her childhood church, in the presence of _Muggles,_ Severus would never know. Yet, however obnoxious and foolish the idea was, it was pure Lily, and he loved it. Merlin's beard, he was going to make himself sick.

He stopped by the door of his car, watching Lupin hesitantly step out from the church, looking around a bit warily. _Don't tell me he's going to Apparate in front of all these Muggles… _

But he didn't. Instead, he seemed more surprised at how many people were driving away instead of Apparating. Severus rolled his eyes as he reached inside of his foreign dress pants, attempting to remember where he kept his keys. Damn Muggles, couldn't they put _something_ on their keys to make them easier to find?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lupin still gazing around. The idiot was still trying to find a place to Apparate, or was he really that confused about the transportation vehicles of Muggles? He couldn't help but sneer at the pathetic, lonesome figure, which had started to stare at his shoes and was fingering his stiff collar quite uncomfortably. Actually, he looked quite pitiful, but not in the disgustingly-pitiful way. As a matter of fact, he seemed more sympathetic at the moment, as much as Severus hated to admit it. His mouth was open before he realized what he was doing.

"Get over here, Lupin."

The werewolf's eyes shot up, but obeyed cautiously. He eyed the car with unabashed interest before turning back to Severus. "And why the change of heart?"

"You looked nauseatingly pitiful out there. You were practically throwing yourself for anyone to take you in." Severus hoped he was saying this with enough spite, and Lupin seemed to not doubt the Slytherin's explanation.

"Fair enough." Lupin's gaze roved over the car again, delight spreading over his weary face. "Well. I never would have imagined Severus Snape driving a car. I thought that was only for inferior Muggle-folk." He gave a half-glance at Snape, his eyes glinting with playful malice.

Severus snorted. "It's not even mine. Now get in before I change my mind." He slid into the driver's seat, still rustling through his pants' pocket. So his keys were in his back pocket. Why would he have put that there?

Lupin observed the scenario with detailed interest before clapping mildly as Severus finally pulled the keys out. "Well done," he said with a small smile on his face. Seriously regretting his choice to drive Lupin to the reception, Severus jammed his key into the ignition with unnecessary force and fiercely pulled out of the lot, veering sharply onto the main road. Lupin didn't seem perturbed by the aggression that Severus was showing at the wheel, but instead rolled down the window and let his shaggy hair be blown about.

"So," Lupin began, once Severus was safely far from the church and unable to throw him back out of the car, "why did you decide to take the Muggle way out of here?"

Severus couldn't suppress a snort of contempt. Did Lupin actually think _he chose_ to drive this Muggle contraption? "If you _read_ the invitation," Severus muttered, trying not to sound too venomous, "I believe the Evans stressed that their- special- guests try to fit in with the others as much as possible and try using Muggle dress _and_ transportation, if able, since they don't want their other guests to become too suspicious."

Lupin nodded. "Ahh, yes. Well, considering I never formally received the invitation due to a shortage of the paper- Sirius's little paper-eating phase- I only heard the Muggle dress section, and sadly, I still do not know how to use any form of Muggle transportation, sans calling a cab or taking the subway. And, if you don't mind my asking, why do you know how to drive?"

Just as Lupin finished the sentence, the car ahead stopped suddenly, causing Severus to hit the brakes and throwing both of them forward. Immediately, Severus stuck his head out the window and started yelling rather dirty words at the reckless driver. Served him right, anyhow. As he pulled himself back into the car, Lupin was watching with obvious amusement. Severus couldn't take it anymore. "What's so funny?" he snarled, passing the driver ahead with a long honk.

"Whoever taught you how to drive certainly had a temper," chuckled Lupin, still smiling to himself.

_You have no idea. _But he allowed himself a disdainful sneer as Lupin went on grinning. What he would do to wipe that stupid smirk off the werewolf's face…

"My father," he said suddenly and then turned to observe Lupin's reaction. Well, at least the smile disappeared.

"I'm sorry?"

"My father taught me," he said again, only this time, he regretted he had said it at all. He didn't like the way Lupin was eyeing him with a mixture of interest and sympathy. Why was he talking to Lupin about his personal life, anyway? "He always hoped that I would spurn the wizarding world, and, although I swore not to, he raised me as the typical Muggle. As if there was nothing wrong with me."

"Wrong?" Lupin frowned slightly. Dammit. How did that slip out?

"In his opinion," muttered Severus and swerved violently, ignoring the yells of protest amongst the other road-occupants. So now he was going to have to tell Lupin about his father. That was certainly a topic Severus stayed away from at all costs.

A dry grin escaped from Lupin. "Sounds like a lovely fellow."

Severus stiffly jerked his head. He didn't care if it looked like he was nodding in agreement or he was having a seizure. He wanted out.

"I always wished I knew how to drive," Lupin said reminiscently. He had started looking out the window, his knowing stare having finally drifted off Severus quite thankfully. "I really should have asked my mum..."

Not wanting to hear the life story of Remus Lupin, Severus nodded noncommittally and kept driving, giving the occasional honk or engine rev. They were only fifteen minutes from the reception hall, just fifteen minutes. He could do this. He'd had the Dark Mark burned onto his arm, he'd survived seven years of bullying at Hogwarts, and he'd lived 18 years in a home with the man he called father. He could get through fifteen minutes in a car with a mild-mannered werewolf.

As a matter of fact, he'd grown so used to ignoring him that when Lupin was trying to tell him something, Severus didn't even hear him until he shouted right into his ear, "RADIO!"

"What?"

"Would you turn on the radio? I haven't listened to it in ages. Last time, I swear, it must have been my sixth year when I went home for the summer holiday, and Mum and I went to Grandma's house; she had a radio of course, being a Muggle and all, so we flipped it on and listened to some of the stuff Mum used to listen to when she was-"

"I get the point," said Severus coldly and flicked the knob for the radio on with the merest hand movement. Merlin, he was annoying. Did he ever shut up?

Severus had to endure a painfully idiotic song about werewolves eating in Chinese restaurants while Lupin smiled and sang along, even imitating the singer's pathetic howling in the chorus. For someone who was a real werewolf, his cries weren't too convincing.

"Surely you've heard this one, Severus?" Lupin asked mildly, and then turned up the volume, his enthusiasm for the corny melody growing so that his "aa-oo's" became unbearably loud and increasingly more wolfish. _Five minutes. Just five minutes. You can survive this, and get into the reception- But… can I survive that?_

From what he'd seen and read of weddings, as he'd never attended one himself, of course, it was full of dancing and happy faces and watching the married couple shove massive amounts of cake into their significant other's wide mouth. And then they'd laugh when half of it fell to the floor. Suddenly, Severus wanted to stay with the caterwauling werewolf for as long as possible.

Finally, the song ended while Lupin clapped in delighted amusement. "Well, that was highly enjoyable," he said, the glow still having not faded from his face. Severus had to stop himself from gagging. At least the next song wasn't as bad. Nice guitar, slightly rough voice_… _

_Here I stand head in hand_

_Turn my face to wall_

_If she's gone I can't go on_

_Feeling two foot small_

Severus nearly stopped the car dead in its tracks. The same feeling that had washed over him at the chapel had returned once again. It was as if he had written the lyrics, written the music, in a sudden burst of inspiration. It just… connected.

Too soon the song ended. Frantically Severus grabbed at the knob of the radio, straining to hear more-

"Well, well, well," came a rather sleazy announcer's voice from the speakers, "that was the Beatles with one of their bigger hits, _You've Got To Hide Your Love Away_!"

"The Beatles…" he heard Lupin murmur softly beside him. "Of course…"

"You know them?" Severus asked sharply.

Lupin looked quite stunned. "Well, I… I… not personally-"

"Of course not, you idiot!" shouted Severus, and none-too-gently shot up the road that would lead them to the reception hall. "I want to know who they are!"

"A Muggle band," said Lupin quickly, trying to inflict Severus's rage upon him. "Immensely popular. My mother used to listen to them."

Aha. So now it comes out. Severus put on his best brooding face to scare the pathetic figure beside him even more. "Well," he said finally, "They must have some kind of magic- I felt almost an enchantment being put upon me the past two times it has happened-"

"Perhaps." Lupin appeared deep in thought. "Personally, however, I don't feel the same way as when a Bewitchment charm or something the like is cast… The music itself could be quite powerful without any magic. Emotion is quite underestimated."

"No." If there's one thing he couldn't stand, it was a Muggle that made him look like a fool- or in this case, more than one Muggle. It had to be a spell. Severus Snape, who had mastered concealing his emotions, and sometimes even managed to stop _feeling _them, was going to fall prey to a bunch of happy-go-lucky Muggles who sung ditties for the ever-appeasing crowds? No. He didn't think so.

"We're going to your house," he hissed, and abruptly turned the car around, speeding off into the unknown. "We need to find out about those… Beedles."

Lupin's eyebrows rose. "Aren't we going to the reception?"

"I DON'T NEED TO SEE THE WOMAN I LOVE SNOG AN ARSEHOLE!" screamed Severus, loosing control completely. His face flushed beet red, but after his outburst, he kept silent, willing his complexion to go back to what it was. After he'd been driving around for quite a while, he felt the need to say something… anything- although the urge to do this was quite alien to Severus.

He coughed first, and then proceeded to do something that he had never done before. This shouldn't be too hard…"You lucky bastard." Hmm. That wasn't quite the tone he wanted to take. "Pure luck you ended up in this car, believe me…" but Lupin gave a small smile, more to himself than to his driver.

"Not lucky," he said, giving that same infuriating grin. Severus rolled his eyes. "Wasn't luck if I had planned it."

Severus shot him a horrified look.

"Mother's house is on the left there," Lupin said casually, yet there was a demonic glint in his eyes that hadn't been there before.


End file.
